Casspien
}} Casspien Ka'Sahir (Pronunciation).Gen Arcadia - Casspien Appearance To be added. Personality An interesting young but old fellow, Casspien is a very hardworking individual who believes in being the best version of yourself at all times. Which is funny because he’s never such a thing. The Jinn often puts up an intimidating and unapproachable front mainly crafted from his years of living alone, however, what lies beneath his mask is a confident, loving and child-like being. His honest nature can be traced back to his ancestral roots where his race was cursed to always speak the truth, so even if he wanted to lie he really could never achieve such a thing, so instead he decides he might as well tell the full truth if he can’t lie about it. Casspien loves to learn new things and never just stops when he’s half-way or when he’s achieved his goal, he often pushes himself to know more and to try and understand more. However, his determination often leads him to being that of the stubborn kind, never really changing his stance on certain matters that he thinks he’s correct on. This, coupled with his own self-confidence, most often times translates to him exuding an egotistical and arrogant aura which most tend to stay away from and if others do try to challenge him, he will snap at them easily. His quick-temper most often then not gets him into more trouble and arguments that he would like. Though he always plays the “nonchalant, confident and dominant character”, he really just cares about the people around him too much and finds that some people take advantage of such characteristics. Always finding the negative in people he thinks that he’s just “being realistic”. It is a terrible trait which makes it a lot more difficult in building relationships with people who truly want to be friends with him. Abilities Levitation This is more like a passive ability which all Jinns have and he wouldn’t be caught dead using his feet for anything other than kicking people. Portal Creation Pretty much his main ability. He can open portals either to places within a short distance from where he currently is, or open smaller portals to a pocket dimension where he can store items for later use. Wish Granting This is a rare talent among Jinns and is seen more as a curse than anything. When “bound” to someone (they take something belonging to him) he is able to give three temporary wishes to whoever is in possession of him. These wishes use up a lot of energy and last mostly for one day or less. The wishes shouldn’t be a strong one (i.e. make this person fall in love with me) as they either don’t work in general or the wish takes a different route that intended. He does not have control over how the wish takes place. Meaning that the person wishing has to be specific to the point unless they want a completely different outcome. Wishes do not apply to him so you can’t wish him to do anything for himself. Afterwards, he falls into a deep sleep for 5 hours. Ascension A state where the most talented of Jinns and those who are “afflicted” can achieve a powerful state of magic, once used by ancient Jinns in battle, but died off with the afflicted. He currently has only reach this state once and hasn’t been able to since. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Great at misdirection and redirection w/ his portals ✔ Determined ✔ Loves to learn new things ✔ A good team player �� Tends to annoy people easily �� Can get irritated very easily �� Recklessly dives into things �� Not the best conversationalist Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Theme Song - Lana Del Rey - Black Beauty ★ The strips on his top represent where his mother’s markings were. ★ His hair floats around as if underwater, the tips fade away like mist. ★ Often keeps most of his belongings in his pocket dimension to prevent people from taking them and binding him to them. ★ His pocket dimension looks like and feels like you’re aimlessly floating in space. ★ Casspien tends to go into his dimension when avoiding people or when hiding. ★ Is kinda dangerous to stay in there for longer than a few minutes. ★ His research tends to specialize in astrology and spiritual magic. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Rosario